


Rebirth of Devilman

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, F/M, Inspired by Birth of Devilman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Kudos: 1





	1. The Story

Demons.

Their origins may vary depending on the stories but the one thing that they had in common is that demons usually look almost half animal [centaurs, harpies, Satyrs, werewolves and Mermaids]

It is believed that eating the flesh of demons will make a person an immortal, unable to age and unable to die. But some people will either die of food poisoning or become demons themselves or worse, lesser demons. 

There is one story of a soldier who becomes a demon himself.

* * *

Amon look at his wife and Michael with a dirty glare in his eyes.

"So." he spoke, "You tried to get help from wife and you found her handkerchief on the ground." which caused Michael to answer, "Yes sir..." and the dirty glare vanished.

"Good." The semi-scarred man spoke, walking off until he heard the soldiers talking, "I heard the Turks were summoning some demons." "Yes, Yes."

"Demons?" Amon thought to himself.

* * *

Screaming.

There was screaming that pierce Amon's mind.

The Turks suddenly attacked out of nowhere. Amon had his wife and son hidden, thanks to Michael. But he wasn't lucky though. He fought through the Turks until he was pinned by sharp talons from a....demoness! Her blue eyes stared down at the man with digust.

Knowing if calling out for the demon is his last option, he took a deep breath.

"DOROKO!!!! DESTROY MY ENEMIES AND THE TRAITOR AND MY LIFE IS YOURS!!!!!!!"

Dead silence.

Then multiple harpies appeared out, the demonic bird ladies appeared and begin to tear the enemy to shreds


	2. The Incident

Katsuya Serizawa hummed quietly to himself, his fiance, Angelica noticed that look on his face. The look of worry.

"Is there something wrong?" The Hispanic woman asked.

Serizawa was about to respond when he look up. There's a meteor shower going on.

* * *

Reijiro Fudo noticed the same thing but one of the space rocks almost landed on him but he avoided the death experience while his wife, Kaori Fudo ran to help her husband.

Serizawa and Angelica are not lucky when a meteor nearly flipped the car over and hit a large boulder that is covering a cave entrance. Serizawa froze, hoping it was not Izanami, the goddess of death herself. If she comes out, a lot of people will die.

"Are you hurt?"

But instead of the badly burnt up woman, it was a girl, around the age of 5 with messy brown hair and very pale skin. The weird thing is that her eyes are a pink color. Worry flooded through Serizawa.

It was a miracle that Serizawa and Angelica were unharmed but he was concerned about the kid.

"I don't know what-"

"Katsuya, we didn't found the child. She found us."


End file.
